Pick up lines
by WeepingWillow1928
Summary: Kevin wants Double Dee's attention, and he's just desperate enough to take Nat's advice.


AN: Guess whose back.

Disclaimer: Nathan Goldberg belongs to the mama llama c2ndy2c1d

"How am I supposed to get his attention, man?" Kevin said as he smacked his head on his desk.

"Oh, I don't know why not just talk to him like a normal person?" Nat said from Kevin's bed not looking up from the magazine that he was flipping through.

"I can't do that, I bullied him for years I can't just go up to him like 'hey I know I made your life a living hell but do you want to go out?' no" Kevin said as he threw his hands up into the air and then back onto the desk.

"You underestimate his character, he's very forgiving" Nat said closing his magazine "and his butt is adorable"

"Can you stop thinking about butts for one minute" Kevin said as he tilted his head to look at his friend.

"That's like telling water not to be wet" Kevin groaned.

"Seriously Nat, I'm asking for your help here!"

"Well since you're so desperate I do have one idea" Nat said as a sly grin spread across his face.

"What?"

xXx

Ok, so either this was going to go smoothly or he was going to make a complete idiot out of himself but either way it was going to get Double Dee's attention and that's all that mattered. Kevin took a deep breath and walked into the high school and headed to where he knew that Edd's locker would be. As he swung around the corner that led to Double Dee's locker he saw a crowd gathering where his destination was supposed to be, with a little caution he proceeded to the edge of the crowd and looked to the center.

There in the middle of the crowd was Edd and one of the football players that would have been fine if that was that but sadly no, Edd was pressed up against the lockers trying to free himself from the other teen's fist. Kevin didn't hesitate for a second before stepping in and grabbing the other teen.

"What the hell, Matt?" He asked the football player as he pulled him away from Double Dee.

"This little dweeb helped the other dorks pull a prank that took out all my school work!" Matt growled out.

"Then go beat up the dorks that thought it up!" Kevin said as he pushed Matt away. He reluctantly went and the crowd left with him, Kevin sighed a little and turned back to Double Dee.

"Sorry Double Dee" Kevin said walking over to check on the delicate nerd.

"Its fine Kevin you weren't the one causing bodily harm" Double Dee smiled at him and Kevin felt his heart skip a beat, Double Dee was the very definition of cute with his little gap tooth and those naturally rosy cheeks no to mention the rest of him was sexy too. All slender and lithe with the nicest ass Kevin has seen on anyone that small and God did puberty make him such a pervert.

"I'll walk you to class." Kevin said picking up Edds textbook.

"Oh, you don't have to Kevin! I'm perfectly fine on my own!" Edd said running a little to catch up with the much more athletic boy.

"My class is close to yours so it's not a - " Kevin didn't get to finish the sentence because he tripped and fell straight onto his face.

"Kevin! Are you alright?" Double Dee was immediately at his side checking for any blood or injuries, but Kevin just stared at him.

"For a moment I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Now I see that I am very much alive, and heaven has been brought to me." Kevin said brushing his fingertips against Double Dee's cheek making the nerd blush a deep red.

"W-W-WHAT?!" Just then the bell rang.

"Don't want to be late." Kevin grabbed his wrist and dragged him down the hall to his class, making sure that Double Dee couldn't see his face.

xXx

It continued like this for the rest of the week.

In chemistry

"Are you made of copper and tellurium? Because you're really CuTe"

In the halls

"Would you grab my arm so I can tell my friends I've been touched by an angel?"

At lunch

"No wonder the sky is grey today; all the blue is in your eyes."

In art…

"If a thousand painters worked for a thousand years, they could not create a work of art as beautiful as you."

After school…

"I'm no organ donor but I'd be happy to give you my heart."

Before…

"Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?"

He even found him during a football game…

"If your heart was a prison, I would like to be sentenced for life."

Ed and Eddy noticed

"He is trying really hard" Eddy said "You should either tell him you like him soon because that poor sap is getting desperate."

"I would if he would stop running away every time he said one" Double Dee said while eating some more popcorn.

"Maybe Kevin was replaced by the rugged racers; they're from mars and run away from all their problems" Ed said.

"Maybe."

xXx

"If I had a rose for every time I thought of you, I would be walking through my garden forever." Just as he was about to make his escape he felt Double Dee grab his arm and pull him back.

"Not so fast mister!" Oh no, this is it, the confrontation

"You have been sprouting the sweetest, cheesy, and dorky pickup lines at me all week and I want to know why!" Here goes.

"I-I really like you Double Dee, but I know I am not good enough for you because you're so smart, and sweet, and adorable and I'm the jerk who use to bully you and I didn't know any other way to get your attention." Kevin stared at the ground waiting for Double Dee to reject him, but that didn't happen. What did happen is Double Dee pulling his face up to meet his eyes.

"Kevin….your lips look lonely, should they meet mine." Kevin gapped at him and Double Dee used that to bring their mouths together, that snapped Kevin out of his daze and he pushed the smaller teen against a wall to deepen the kiss.

"So does this mean we're dating?" Kevin panted out as they parted.

"Yes Kevin, yes it does."

"Good" He replied and kissed him again "But I have a question for you"

"Hm?"

"I don't have a library card, but do you mind if I check you out?"

"For goodness sake Kevin."

"Are you my Appendix? Because I have a funny feeling in my stomach that makes me feel like I should take you out."

"Kevin stop."

The end


End file.
